


夜车16

by cccchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccchen/pseuds/cccchen
Kudos: 10





	夜车16

刚出楼道就看见个黑影蹲在车旁，走近一瞧，是严浩翔，正蹲在那儿系鞋带。马嘉祺抬腿踢他两下，“嘿，哪儿来的乞丐，上边上要饭去。”

他站起来，拍拍裤子，“我车坏了，跟你一起走。”

“车坏了？”

“嗯，小区后面一排路灯不亮，倒车时候没看清，碰了一下。”

马嘉祺不无鄙夷地啧啧两声，把钥匙抛给他，“你来开。”

两人居住的小区不过一条马路之隔，一个南区，一个北区。不仅路线熟悉，车都是同款不同色，不能不上手。

八点半钟高架的阳光已有些刺眼，他戴上马嘉祺的墨镜，心情有点微妙的好。

后视镜中，马嘉祺撑着头，似乎在瞌睡。

宋文嘉说得对，他太瘦了。就是这样瘦，常常让人忽略了，像是鼓棒捶击鼓面的那声巨响后，无声悠长的震荡。

“昨天没睡好？”严浩翔问，看他眼底有淡淡青色。

“嗯......”他动了动，“还行。”

昨天到家快十一点，洗漱完躺到床上是一个小时后的事了。手机上一通电话，刘耀文的。他最近来得少，电话却多，好像有意要补救普通情侣同居前的热恋。犹豫间，指头已经按了上去。

嘟声第二记没响完，那边就接了起来。

“嗯？”刘耀文讲电话不挂什么口头问候语，嘴也不张，慢悠悠地哼一声，马嘉祺却觉得那是有情绪的，甚至亲昵。让他期待，去电的这声回应。于是听到这声，马嘉祺才开口：“刚洗完澡。”

电波的微小瑕疵，将他那儿浮动的空气也传递。他声音中带笑意，“我知道。”

“......还不睡？”

“等哥哥讲睡前故事呢。”

马嘉祺嘁了一声。

“我给你讲也行。”

夜色松弛，声色撩人，神经挑拨。

刘耀文将指头放在唇边，作出啧啧声，“我在亲你的脖子，现在是胸口......你摸摸它，是不是已经立起来了......我会先舔右边的，含住它......你最喜欢我吸它，是不是？”

马嘉祺不由夹紧双腿，嘴硬道：“没有，没有硬。”

“没有硬吗？把手指舔湿，夹住它，扯一下......记得上次吗，我们在沙发上，我用力一吸，你就射了，射了好多......”

他被蛊惑了，指头绕着乳首打圈，酥麻感由那小小一点扩开，传遍全身。

“哥哥湿了哦。”他轻笑。

马嘉祺一手揉捏着乳头，下身难耐扭动，贴着掌心磨蹭。手机打开免提，扔在一旁，他紧咬着下唇，恐怕让刘耀文发现一丝异样。

“哥哥的小穴真漂亮......不要遮，我就尝一下......”那磨人的唇舌声又响起，马嘉祺呼吸急促，两根指头从内裤边缘钻进去。

湿漉漉的耻毛贴在穴口周围，碰一下就跟着大肆作痒，抓也没用，搔也没用。小穴无意识收缩，配合着刘耀文的动作。他紧闭着眼，指头已经抵在穴口，却还在激烈斗争，他不想让刘耀文得逞，可成全他，也是成全自己。

“感觉到了吗，硬不硬......好哥哥，告诉我，硬不硬？”

刘耀文性感的喘息悉数打在他身上，令他失去神智。本来就极为敏感的身子，两周没有纾解，一点火星子就够燎起熊熊烈火。穴口翕张，吞进去两个指节。他闷哼一声，表情是痛苦，吸吐的气息却是欢愉。两周未有情事的小穴紧致非常，内壁纷纷吸附着指头，寸步难行，每道指纹的感触都被清晰输送。

“哥哥流了好多水，我都听到水声了。”

马嘉祺咬着牙，将指头抽出一半，又狠狠插入，“没有......啊哈......”

“哥哥好紧，比之前还要紧，这么多天都没做过吗？嗯？”

“哼......做过......和别人。”

明知道是假话，刘耀文还是气恼起来，“是吗......那我要仔细检查一下了。”马嘉祺顺从地打开腿，一手掰开臀瓣，一手还插在穴中。

那厢忽然传来另一个声音，接着是衣料摩擦听筒的杂声，马嘉祺听到刘耀文说话，听不清具体说的什么，只是觉得语气温柔，有点儿说不上来的......暧昧。

不过一会儿，他接起电话，语调恢复正常，“今天就到这儿吧。明天再给哥哥好好检查，哥哥晚安。”

宋亚轩洗过澡出来看刘耀文还在，奇怪他最近怎么天天住宿舍。刘耀文挂掉电话，低声自语：

灯下暗。所以走出来，再看。

他起身往卫生间走，宋亚轩忽然尖叫一声，捂住眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“你那边......”宋亚轩胡乱指着他胯下，“好，好大一坨......”

刘耀文无语，“我真的怀疑你长到这么大看电视里播吻戏还要捂眼睛。”

“你怎么知道？”

“......”

感谢社畜本能，尽管心里已经在骂娘了，脸上还能不动声色地社交假笑。会议是临时通知的，到了才知道根本不是什么会议，就是空降经理的介绍会。

长卷发，高跟鞋，穿戴不菲，马嘉祺一眯眼就看出那套装和名牌包价值几何。打扮御姐，可一张嘴差点让马嘉祺表情管理奔溃，险些喊出“美照姐”，这三道颈纹的美少女战士是偷着吃了个hello kitty吗？？

宋文嘉给他递消息，说新上任的部门经理是新上任的副总的小姨子。

马嘉祺眨巴眨巴眼，一个“哦”说的非常黏嘴。

宋文嘉解释：副总，娶了她妹，你的明白？

明白。

明白有个锤子用！老子就知道老子升不了职了！！

宋文嘉把脖子从他手里解救出来，淡定，你升不了，严浩翔也升不了，这不正好，省得你们掐，瞅着都费劲。

你不懂。

马嘉祺起身往外走，宋文嘉在后头喊，你去哪儿。

卫生间！

要一起吗？

滚！

很快马嘉祺就后悔了。

如果宋文嘉那个烦人精黏上来，他的处境至少会比现在好上一些。

卫生间地湿小心的牌子还没撤掉，是才清扫过。他靠近便池，倏地一只手将他拽进隔间，抵在墙上，力道之大，速度之快，根本来不及反应。

双腿被粗暴拉开，大手绕过他的腰，不容抗拒地从前一直蹭到后臀。马嘉祺瞬间汗毛炸起，惊惶的猫般挣扎。

听得那人轻咳了声，他怀疑开口：“刘耀文？”

脖子被吻住，“下一步是什么？胸口？”他犯难道：“哥哥得转过来才行啊，不然亲不到呢。”

马嘉祺恼怒非常，低吼：“你发什么疯！这是在公司！”

他在情事上开放，但那是两个人关上门来，玩什么花样都是情趣，不代表他接受在公众场合被猥亵，尤其是公司。

“昨天说了的，好好检查。”他动作起来，隔着马嘉祺面料轻薄的西装裤。

“我说了，松开。”马嘉祺又急又怕，又不敢使劲挣扎。

刘耀文原也没打算在厕所野战，只是想恶弄马嘉祺。总是由他占上风，这遭要是能吓他一跳，再趁人之危讨点实惠，不是很好吗。

可还没有如何，马嘉祺开始发抖，他喊了他两声，也没有回应。刘耀文心道不好，将他翻转过来——锃亮的镜片上挂着两滴眼泪，睫毛湿漉漉的，鼻头也红了——他居然哭了！

刘耀文这才知道玩脱了，忙去哄，一点一点把他眼泪吻掉。马嘉祺只是垂着头，小声地吸鼻子。刘耀文拉他手往自己身上砸，“你打我吧，只要你解气，怎么打都行。不哭了嘉祺，不哭了，好不好？”

马嘉祺终于抬头看他，刘耀文忙露出一个讨饶表情，下一秒肩膀就被狠狠咬住。他倒抽一口冷气，却想到马嘉祺的虎牙，他笑的时候会去舔那粒尖尖的牙齿，像只偷了腥的小狐狸。

他抚着马嘉祺后颈，“使劲，往解气了咬。”

这话说完，他倒是松了口。没有抬头，保持着不伦不类的拥抱姿势。

刘耀文又絮絮地说了些好话，说对不起，说想他，问他想不想自己，没有答案也顾自说下去，又问一起吃晚饭好不好，说他学会做提拉米苏了，但是好像马嘉祺更喜欢草莓蛋糕，那么今天吃哪个呢？还是......

两个都要。

嗯？

两个都要。

好，那就两个都做。

经由午休那段插曲，马嘉祺整个下午不在状态。临下班了忽然想起要要和严浩翔一起走，赶紧发了个短信给刘耀文，说自己会稍微晚点。

刘耀文回了个ok。到点儿拎包就走，一秒钟都不带含糊的。

他坐了一会儿，看严浩翔进来，“走吧。”

两人行至停车场，马嘉祺说：“哦对了，车开到你小区，我走回去就行。”

“我明早接你？”

“不用了。”

严浩翔锁起了眉头，没追问。

白色的凯迪拉克向出口驶去，刘耀文从石墙后现身，神色令人不寒而栗。

这不就，抓到了吗。

马嘉祺到家时刘耀文还没回来，以为购买食材需要时间。又半个小时过去，他拿起手机欲要问他到哪里了，刘耀文的信息正好跳出来：

[有事，不过去了。]


End file.
